


Lucky

by LadyofShalott



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green isn't a good color on Gerry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of the people in this story, and no assumptions about them should be made based on the content. This is a work of fiction, and no profit is made from it. 
> 
> This was written around the time PS I Love You came out. The song lyrics are from Lucky by Seven Mary Three.

“…and if I stay lucky then my tongue will stay tied  
And I won’t betray the things that I hide  
There’s not enough years underneath this belt  
For me to admit the way that I felt…”

Gerry eyed Jeff as he played his way through some American song Gerry had never heard before. He couldn’t remember the name of the band, only that it was Mary something and a bunch of numbers. It pained him to admit that Jeff was actually a decent singer. It pained him even more that Jeff had picked up both the guitar and the Irish accent more quickly than he had himself.

The thing that drove Gerry crazier than any of that was the fact that Jeff and Harry were thick as thieves over in their own little corner, singing and joking and generally not paying one bit of attention to the rest of the world – Gerry included. Damned Americans. 

Jeff finished his song and set the guitar aside, flexing his fingers. For a moment, Gerry’s attention was completely focused on Jeff’s hands, until his mind decided to inform him in graphic detail exactly how those hands would feel on his body. He bit back a curse and stalked over to talk to Jeff, who was laughing at something Harry had said. Thankfully, Harry was on the way to get another round of drinks. 

“What, exactly, are you hiding?” Gerry breathed in Jeff’s ear, using surprise to his advantage. 

Jeff eyed him very seriously for a moment. “I didn’t write the song,” he stage whispered, amusement lighting his eyes, making flecks of gold dance in them. 

“Still…there must be some reason why you chose that one.”

“Harry likes it. So do I, actually.”

“Harry likes it,” Gerry repeated, eyes never leaving Jeff’s. “You and Harry have been spending a lot of time together.”

“We’re friends. Friends do that.”

“Just friends…”

“Okay, yeah. Harry’s hot, if that’s what you’re getting at. The whole ‘straight’ thing kind of puts a damper on it, though. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Stop laughing at me, Morgan.”

“Stop giving me a reason to laugh…you and your ridiculous insecurity. You stare at me across set, you get pissed off at me for spending time with my friends, you apparently think I’m sleeping with Harry…a fact that might be a little shocking to Jill and the kids…” Jeff shook his head, biting back laughter. “You are really, really transparent, Butler…. And if you don’t do something about it, I’m afraid I’m going to have to turn into a caveman, bash you over the head with this guitar, and drag you back to my place.”

Gerry pulled Jeff to him, nearly knocking both of them onto the floor. There was nothing gentle about the kiss they shared. It was all male, and more of a marking of territory than real show of affection. They were both going to have bruises, Gerry thought idly, refusing to release his grip on Jeff’s shoulders all the same. 

“You two get a room,” an amused voice interrupted. 

Gerry let go of Jeff and glared up at Harry, who was grinning.

“Took you long enough,” Harry teased. “I told Jeff he was better off going after one of those guys he worked with on Supernatural, but for some reason his taste runs to clueless Scotsman. I’ll see you two on Monday. I have to go call Jill and tell her that apparently I’m having a fling with Jeff. She’s gonna laugh her ass off at that one.”

Gerry shot a glare at Harry’s retreating back, but didn’t resist when Jeff pulled him to his feet and led him toward the door. The thing that drove him crazier than anything was that Harry was right. Damned Americans.

(lyrics from Jeff’s song are from Lucky by Seven Mary Three)


End file.
